Buenas intenciones
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Porque muchas veces el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones, incluso cuando tu intención solo es querer ser cupido, eso es algo que Kijima tuvo que aprender.


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra de la mente maravillosa de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar que un actor se las iba a dar de celestina?

Sin duda Kijima Hidehito nunca lo pensó, no hasta que vio al gran Tsuruga Ren sufriendo de penas de amor como cualquier mortal.

Es cierto que nunca, al menos no hasta ahora, se habría detenido a pensar seriamente en la vida amorosa ─ o la falta de ésta ─ de sus colegas.

Usualmente se preocupaba más por la suya propia, no es que fuera un bastardo insensible, pero tampoco metía sus narices donde no lo llamaban.

Tampoco era como si tuviera algún tipo de resentimiento personal o laboral hacia Ren, sin mencionar que el chico nunca le hizo nada malo ─ salvo aquella vez que le plantó cara por Kyōko ─ y nunca le jugó sucio en algún trabajo en conjunto, por lo que no había roces entre ellos. El chico no era un mal tipo, quizás demasiado serio para su edad, pero era una buena persona. Al menos esa era la impresión que Kijima tenía de Ren.

Sin embargo, ver al actor número uno de LME, al soltero más codiciado de Japón hacer caldo de cabezas por una colegiala era todo un espectáculo. Y eso sí que no se lo iba a perder.

Ya no era la primera vez que salían a compartir unas copas, llevaban poco más de un año yendo de juerga juntos, se hizo una idea del real carácter de Ren gracias a que el alcohol baja las defensas de cualquiera, incluso hasta del más resistente y vaya que Tsuruga Ren era un peso pesado. Más de una vez le tocó a él ser llevado en andas por su nuevo compañero de copas. Pero al menos una vez ─ algunos dirían que fue la fortuna o simplemente un descuido ─ los roles al fin se invirtieron.

Fue así como Kijima Hidehito escuchó a esa pobre alma enamorada, inexperta en esas cuestiones sentimentales y llena de inseguridades, las que a ojos de Kijima volvían más humano y más joven ─ quizás lo hicieron ver de sus escasos 22 años ─ al siempre serio, maduro y formal Tsuruga Ren.

Ay, pobre hombre, atormentado por esa chiquilla, quien cual mariposa nocturna vuela escurridiza ante sus ojos.

Se alegró en sus adentros de no ser él la víctima de Cupido ni del desastre que esa chica podía causar. Agradeció de corazón a Ren el haberle parado los pies aquella vez, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que no le habría gustado nada estar en sus zapatos.

Sin embargo, un día de esos tantos donde habían acordado ir a aquellos discretos lugares con su nuevo amigo, notó algo imperceptible para el ojo común, no es que fuera un fisgón, o que haya querido espiar a propósito a la pareja en cuestión, pero él iba pasando por ahí y simplemente escuchó las voces agitadas, habría parecido una pelea de pareja, de enamorados de muchos años de mutua compañía o de un añoso matrimonio, de no ser porque los protagonistas de la discusión no lo eran, vaya por Dios que él precisamente lo sabía y de primera fuente.

Aguzó el oído, era algo acerca de comidas y no colapsar, algo respecto del autocuidado, de alimentación saludable y balanceada.

Él notaba como el sujeto de más de metro noventa era regañado por una chiquilla casi 30 centímetros más pequeña, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, el paño de lágrimas del gigante, conteniendo la risa tras un pilar del estacionamiento y en esa privilegiada posición fue cuando lo vio.

El hombre se volteó a recoger algo olvidado mientras la chica a sus espaldas no pudo contener una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas de enamorada que te hacen vomitar arcoíris y corazones. La chica, estaba enamorada.

Kijima miró al joven del auto quien sonreía con cara de idiota y la escena no podía ser más clara.

«Par de ciegos», se dijo.

Ciegos aquellos que no ven lo cerca que tienen la felicidad.

Ese día Kijima, mientras se sentaba en la barra para pedir el primer trago y el barman cumplía las señas que le entregaba como si de un espectáculo de lectura de mente se tratara, le dijo a su acompañante:

─ Sabes Tsuruga-kun, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes, no seas un gallina.

Ren lo miró sorprendido, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo llamaba gallina que tal alegoría lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que solo atinó a reír. Cuando finalmente contuvo los espasmos de la risa, se atrevió a decir algo.

─ Ojalá fuera tan fácil. ¿Sabes que no negó haber besado a Fuwa? Habría preferido que me mintiera, estoy dispuesto a creer lo que sea que salga de sus labios, pero no lo negó, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Tampoco le interesa tener mi ID de LINE, ni mi correo electrónico, ni nada ─ dando un suspiro prosiguió ─, sólo me ve como su senpai, una existencia casi divina, una especie de Buda de la actuación.

Kijima por primera vez lo vio con real compasión, aquella por quién nunca ha conocido el amor, ni la inseguridad, ni esa oleada de adrenalina por no saber qué piensa o siente por ti la persona que anhelas. Miró la sonrisa triste de su acompañante y le dijo con un suspiro de cansancio, pena y compasión.

─ Hazlo, sé lo que digo. Por una maldita vez, no seas cobarde con ella. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Si no te ama, al menos seguirán siendo amigos, ser el príncipe de las hadas te da esas ventajas ¿no Corn? ─ agregó con sarcasmo ─. Y, por último, si la amas tanto y ella no, siempre podrás seguir siendo Buda, vivirás de la meditación, la iluminación llegará a ti, la dejarás ir con quien la haga feliz y alcanzarás el nirvana. Pero no puedes seguir escondiendo la cabeza bajo la tierra, ¿eres un hombre o una gallina?

Para Ren esas palabras llenas de sarcasmo fueron como volver a escuchar a Rick, quizás por eso se había vuelto tan cercano a Kijima, porque en el fondo algunos aspectos de su personalidad le recordaban a Rick.

Ren sonrió y palmeó el hombro de su acompañante. Aún no se habían servido el primer trago, pero se levantó del taburete de la barra del bar dejó unos billetes en la barra y se despidió de su nuevo amigo.

Al salir al frío aire de la noche, sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó aquel número que sólo pertenecía a la única persona que podía hacer saltar los latidos de su corazón.

Se juntaron a la salida de TBM, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa al subirse a su auto. Condujo en silencio hasta llegar a un parque cercano al complejo de departamentos donde la nueva estrella en ascenso Kyōko vivía.

La instó a que lo siguiera, llegaron a una laguna artificial, donde se reflejaba la luna. La miró a los ojos y se lo contó todo.

Desde su primer encuentro en Kioto, hasta como irremediablemente se enamoró de ella, como amaba cada pequeño gesto y acción, como cual sediento en busca de agua, él vivía buscando en su mirada algún signo de afecto más allá de la admiración o el respeto.

Y ahí estaba ahora, lanzándose al vacío, viendo como en cada una de sus palabras ella iba alejándose cada vez más y más.

Hasta que la vio literalmente correr, alejándose de él.

Meses después, Kijima Hidehito acompañaba en sus salidas a su amigo Tsuruga Ren, esta vez como ya varias otras, le tocó ser quien cargaba el bulto de más de metro noventa, a veces le tocaba al mánager, otras como esta vez sólo a él. Ya no lo llamaba Ren, sino Kuon, ya no moreno, sino rubio. Era amigo de Hizuri Kuon.

Había culpa en Kijima, porque sabía que este hombre roto, era su culpa, por lo que dignamente aceptaba su responsabilidad por ese corazón roto y las borracheras como autocastigo.

Agradecía a Lory la enorme maquinaria de control de daños que tenía LME, sino vaya a saber cómo habría sido su futuro como actor al saberse la clase de amistades con las que se rodeaba y las condiciones en las que terminaban esos encuentros. Y habría odiado ser causa indirecta de la ruina de la reputación de ese pobre hombre al cual le tomó sincero afecto, porque descubrió que, a pesar de su aparente frialdad, madurez y máscara de caballerosidad, era una persona llena de heridas, un amigo leal que merecía y valía la pena ayudarlo en esa peregrinación de expiación.

Cuando llegó al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Kuon, se sorprendió al verla en el pasillo, espalda recta y digna. Era Kyōko. La miró con vergüenza y una disculpa reflejada en la tímida sonrisa por el espectáculo que él y su creación estaban mostrando.

Ren también reaccionó al verla. El alcohol o el dolor, vaya a saber cuál de los dos, sino ambos le hicieron hablar, pero no fue amable.

─ ¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Ahora me atormentas incluso cuando lo único que quiero es olvidar.

Kyōko, con esa dignidad que le caracteriza, sólo lo miró y habló a Kijima extendiendo su mano derecha.

─Entrégame la llave ahora, lo dejarás en su habitación mientras le preparo un café.

Kijima sólo obedeció, en mudo silencio le entregó la llave del departamento de Ren, lo llevó a su habitación lo acostó cual pesado costal y le quitó los zapatos.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a la joven en la cocina, se desenvolvía en ella con total naturalidad.

Carraspeó para que notara su presencia, a lo cual Kyōko sólo lo miró por sobre el hombro y siguió en su tarea.

─Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa. ─ dijo Kijima.

─ ¿A qué te refieres Kijima-san?

─A todo esto ─ dijo moviendo sus manos como si quisiera señalar algo tan intangible como la profundidad de los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en el interior de Kuon. ─ Es mi culpa, yo le dije que no fuera cobarde y que se confesara contigo. Nunca pensé que esto saldría tan mal, pero cuando los vi juntos ─ dijo haciendo una pausa, lanzando un suspiro ─, juro que vi amor hacia él en tus ojos.

Kyōko se puso rígida. Nunca esperó que alguien además del presidente haya visto esos sentimientos en ella. No dijo nada, ¿Qué más podría leer ese hombre de ella si abría la boca? No quiso averiguarlo.

Mientras Kijima se iba acercando a la puerta le dedicó unas últimas palabras ─ Lo único que te pido, es que por favor no seas muy dura con él. Te ama, de verdad lo hace. Esto que viste hoy, no es tan común como parece, la mayor parte del tiempo soy yo el bulto cargado, pero la noticia acerca del accidente de su padre, aunque no haya sido grave lo afectó de verdad.

Kyōko se mantuvo rígida, y digna ante el monólogo de Kijima. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la despedida de Kijima, soltó el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones.

Sacó de su bolso un par de aspirinas y tomó la taza de café, daba gracias a la providencia de siempre ser precavida ante cualquier imprevisto.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Kuon, iluminada la penumbra de la noche sólo por el haz de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, lo encontró dormido en la inconsciencia del alcohol, «tan condenadamente guapo» se dijo mientras se regañaba internamente por mirarlo más tiempo del que pretendía.

Se acercó a la mesita de noche, dejó las aspirinas, pero no el café. Cambió de planes, volvió a la cocina, tomó un vaso con agua y lo dejó en la habitación de Kuon. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente la cabeza de Kuon tamborileaba, miró su mesita de noche y vio el vaso con agua y las aspirinas, agradeció en silencio a quien las haya dejado. Se levantó después de un rato, y se duchó. «La resaca pasaría y la vida continúa», pensó.

Al salir de su habitación, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula.

Ahí estaba Kyōko, sentada en su comedor tomando una taza de café mientras veía un programa de variedades.

Como si tuviera un radar especializado con él, ella lo sintió. Supo que estaba mirándola.

─Buenos días, ¿qué tal la resaca? ─ le preguntó sin voltearse.

Su voz, dulce y cantarina como la recordaba se volvía a dirigir a él. ¿Habría redención o sólo le quería dar la estocada final? Inspiró y tomó una taza y se sirvió café. La miró, espalda recta, la postura perfecta. «Tan ella», pensó.

─ ¿A qué se debe tu visita?, recuerdo que me dijiste la última vez que me hablaste de que no querías que nos cruzáramos nunca más en lo que te quedara de vida, Kyōko.

La vio dar un respingo cuando dijo su nombre, en otra época se habría dado esperanzas a sí mismo, hoy... ya no las tenía.

─ Vine, porque quería saber cómo estabas ─ dijo sin voltearse, tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo de ver en esos ojos verdes resentimiento, y por supuesto que tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo, la última vez que hablaron a solas le tiró sus sentimientos, su vida y su dolor a la cara como si fueran basura. Pero ¿acaso ella no tenía derecho de sentir dolor por la mentira que era Tsuruga Ren, Corn o quién demonios fuera en realidad?

─ Bueno, ya me viste. Ahora puedes irte. ─ dio una pausa y siguió ─ Por favor.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ dijo Kyōko, suavemente, casi un susurro.

─ ¿Por qué quiero que te vayas? tu misma dijiste que…─ no alcanzó a terminar, porque Kyōko lo interrumpió ─ No. ─ Kuon se detuvo ─ ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Cuando me reconociste, o en Karuizawa, o en Guam, ¡maldición Kuon, tuviste muchas oportunidades para decirme quien eras! ─ la voz de Kyōko sonaba rasgada, dolida.

─ ¿Y qué querías que te dijera? ─ Kuon miró su taza de café y la dejó en la encimera de la cocina.

─ ¡La verdad, maldita sea! ─ escupió Kyōko, también tenía rabia, rabia hacia ella y su mente infantil, rabia hacia ese hombre por mentirle, rabia por todos esos secretos y mentiras que los rodeaba.

─ Te la dije y saliste huyendo de mí como si fuera un monstruo ─ sus palabras estaban tan llenas de dolor y resentimiento, que salieron con más rabia de lo que en realidad sentía.

Kyōko se sobresaltó y lo miró. Ahí estaba él de pie ante ella, rubio, descalzo, guapo a más no poder, con esos ojos verdes centelleando de ira y dolor.

─ Yo, no… ─ ¿qué iba a decirle?, ¿que no quiso hacerle daño? claro que quiso hacerle daño, en ese momento ella había querido hacerlo sufrir de la misma forma como ella estaba sufriendo.

Pero a los días, la rabia y el resentimiento se habían convertido en angustia, angustia de no volverlo a ver, de no tenerlo cerca. De perder a esa persona que lo arriesgó todo para estar con ella. Para decirle que la amaba, a ella, ¡a ella justamente! La chica que desde siempre fue rechazada, por su madre, por sus compañeras de escuela, por el chico del cual se enamoró. Pero ahí estuvo él, a quien no le importó que nadie la hubiera querido antes, porque él la había querido, la amó incluso con su infantil afición a los cuentos de hadas.

¿Y qué hizo ella? lo que todos hicieron una vez con ella, lo rechazó. ¿La amaría aún después de eso?

─ Maldita sea Kyōko soy americano, no japonés, ¡no tengo un maldito lector de mentes para saber qué demonios me quieres decir en realidad!

─ Que te amo. ─ fue un susurro, pero lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ─ Que yo también te amo, eso te estoy diciendo. ─ un sonrojo inmediato cubrió sus mejillas tiñéndolas de carmín.

Kuon se congeló en el lugar. Las piernas le fallaron y se agachó hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Comenzó a reír, hasta que la miró y dijo:

─ Es una broma ¿cierto? ¿Por qué habrías de amarme? Te mentí descaradamente durante 3 años, no, más tiempo aún, te mentí desde el día en que nos conocimos en Kioto.

─ No sé por qué te amo, pero lo hago. ─ le dijo, agachándose frente a él ─ Te amo, Kuon.

Y lo besó.

Kijima Hidehito abrió su correspondencia, había un sobre diferente, no era ni de su banco, ni de sus fans, esos llegaban con su manager. Era un sobre que dentro contenía una invitación, delicada, etérea, en letras doradas los nombres de su amigo y su novia.

¿El motivo de la misiva? Lo invitaban a su boda.


End file.
